For here or to go?
by AverageGoddess
Summary: This. Cannot. Be. Healthy. Demyx Mizu, yet again, stopped by Starbucks. He didn't even really like coffee, no, but there was something else he found there that he liked. Second fanific ever! Zemyx


I OWNS NOTHING! EXCEPT A KH2 POSTER… XD

This is my second fanfic ever…more Zemyx. Anyway, it's not my best so, if you don't like it then…don't read it?

BTW guess who just preordered KH3D? ME~

**For here or to go? **

**By: AverageGoddess**

This. Cannot. Be. Healthy. Demyx Mizu, yet again, stopped by Starbucks. He didn't even really like coffee, no, but there was something _else_ he found there that he liked.

A blue haired, gothic, sex god. Well, that's just how he thought of him, anyway. His real name though, Demyx had found out, was Zexion. Zexion was the cashier at Starbucks and Demyx had come every day since the guy was hired. Demyx never talked to him, except when ordering because he was way too nervous.

Demyx silently watched as Zexion took peoples orders and asked them if they wanted it here or to go. Before he knew it, it was his turn to order.

"Umm… I'd l-like…." _You _",a caramel macchiato, p-please?" Demyx blushed as he stuttered.

Zexion smiled and said something. Demyx couldn't hear what he said; he was too busy looking at Zexion's lips move as he talked.

"Excuse me?" Demyx said, as he came back to reality.

"For. Here Or. To. Go?" Zexion carefully paused after each word.

'T-to go, thanks." Demyx replied.

When their hands and fingertips brushed as Demyx was paying, he thought he was going to die. And only a few minutes later he realized he and his drink had somehow managed to get back to his apartment. In a daze Demyx drank the caramel macchiato and sat on his couch.

"Jeez man, you have it bad! Worse than I did with Roxas." His roommate, Axel, sat down next to him. Demyx glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He countered.

"It's the emo guy from Starbucks, right? What was his name again…I swear it rhymed with _sexy. Sexy-on? " _Axe_l_ continued to list out somewhat inappropriate names for Zexion until Demyx interrupted.

"He isn't emo!" Demyx whined. "And its Zexion…."

"I knew you liked him." Axel grinned.

"Yeah, but it's hopeless." Demyx sighed.

"Well not entirely…" Axel was still grinning. Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Weeeeellll, it turns out that your crush just so happens to be Roxy's _best friend_."

"WHAT? Why are you only telling me this now?"

So thanks to Axel and Roxas, Demyx learned a lot of new things about Zexion. Like how he loved chocolate, he was a sophomore in college (like Demyx), he was double majoring in science and art (very different subjects…) and best of all, that Zexion was straight up _gay_.

So the next day, with a little more confidence, he went into Starbucks.

"Demyx, right? May I help you today?" Zexion asked him.

"Um, yes actually."

"Another caramel macchiato? I mean you have gotten one every day since I have come here, and probably before." Zexion smiled as he talked. _Oh God_, that smiled made Demyx want to just kiss him right there.

"Actually, I have only been coming here since you showed up. You see I am actually not a big fan of coffee." Demyx smiled nervously.

Zexion, still smiling adorably, cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

Demyx, blushing furiously, replied, "You see, I kinda…like you. Like-like you. And was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" _OH. DEAR. MOTHER. OF. GOD. _Demyx couldn't believe he hadn't stuttered and that _he just asked Zexion out_.

Zexion blinked then grinned. "Well, Demyx I might have to take you up on that offer…I get off in about 10 minutes. But you never answered my question.

Demyx's head was spinning_, he said YES? Wait, what question, did Zexion really just agree to go out with me? Am I dreaming?_

"What was your question?" Demyx managed to reply.

Then something unexpected happened. Zexion leaned over and _kissed _him! It was amazing, better than Demyx could've imagined. But then it was over, all too soon in Demyx's opinion. When Zexion pulled away he looked him straight in the eye and said:

"For here or to go?"

"T-to go, please."

And in about 10 minutes Demyx left Starbucks in a daze, once again. But this time, hand in hand with not only a caramel macchiato but also the cashier, whom he could gladly call his boyfriend.


End file.
